1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to baffle structures and, more specifically, to baffles for use in heat exchangers and other tubular structures, and to combinations of baffles and such tubular structures.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The following disclosure statement is made pursuant to the duty of disclosure imposed by law and formulated in 37 CFR 1.56(a). No representation is hereby made that information thus disclosed in fact constitutes prior art, inasmuch as 37 CFR 1.56(a) relies on a materiality concept which depends on uncertain and inevitably subjective elements of substantial likelihood and reasonableness and inasmuch as a growing attitude appears to require citation of material which might lead to a discovery of pertinent material though not necessarily being of itself pertinent. Also, the following comments contain conclusions and observations which have only been drawn or become apparent after conception of the subject invention or which contrast the subject invention or its merits against the background of developments which may be subsequent in time or priority.
The need for and utility of various types of baffles have been known for a long time. Reference may in this respect be had to U.S. Pat. No. 1,830,412, by W. E. Stark, issued November 3, 1931, for an air heater in which various baffles increase effective surface and efficiency. Reference may also be had to U.S. Pat. No. 2,396,650, by P. C. Hannah, issued March 19, 1946, for a heat exchanger unit including a baffle contacted and supported by heat exchanger pipes or tubes, U.S. Pat. No. 2,350,976, by G. A. Worn, issued June 6, 1944, for a heat exchanger with an extended heat-conducting surface in the form of external fins extending along the tubing to increase the heat conduction between a fluid within the tubing and the fluid surrounding the tubing, U.S. Pat. No. 2,568,984, by C. A. Bowsher, issued September 25, 1951, for a heat exchanger unit including partitions for baffles and a spacing clip on a baffle end corrugated to provide on upper and lower surfaces of the baffle formations complimenting and receiving the expanded ends of heat exchanger pipes or tubes, U.S. Pat. No. 2,587,801, by J. E. Woods, issued March 4, 1952 for an oil cooler having a core baffled for axial flow by baffles inserted into spaces between heat exchanger tubes. Each baffle is provided with wings bent over mainly for baffle retention purposes. Reference may further be had to U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,284, by P. S. Otten, issued Aug. 27, 1957, for a heat exchanger including a finned structure forming triangularly shaped conduits in parallel to and coextensive with adjacent tubes and sheet metal members, and British Patent Specification No. 950,548, published Feb. 26, 1964 in the name of Young Radiator Company, and disclosing tubular heat exchangers including primary and supplemental baffles which may be corrugated or undulating and are interposed between or partially embrace immediately adjacent and staggered rows of tubes.
Without limitation to any field of application, the need for novel or improved baffles has increased through the introduction of hydronic heating systems of the type disclosed in Gas Research Institute publication entitled TECHNOLOGY PROFILE, published October 1985, and BUILDING LOYALTY TO NATURAL GAS, Gas Research Institute Digest, Vol. 9, Spring 1986.